The line of the lord of the Thundercats
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: The Line of the Lord of the Thundercats all the way up to Lion-o.
1. Chapter 1

_The Line of the Lord of the Thundercats all the way up to Lion-o._

chapter 1

Megeatreon the first king of Thundera was with his once greatest enemy and now closest friend Linor. Linor was about to become a father.

"Calm down Linor I know this is your first child but should you be this nervous?" Megeatreon asked.

"I am nervous because, my wife Catrina I was told she probably would never have children," Linor said.

They heard crying. The midwife came out. "It's a boy!" she said.

"My boy," Linor said going in and Megeatreon followed. Catrina smiled at her husband and friend and showed them the baby boy. Linor took the boy into his arms. "Your name shall be Lion-L." he said. "You are destined for greatness my son." he said.

Linor turned to Megeatreon. "Would you like to hold him?" Linor asked.

"Me?" Megeatreon asked.

"Yes, you are his godfather, you two should become acquainted." Catrina said agreeing.

"Okay," Megeatreon said. He held the little cub.

Over the years Lion-L grew into a strong and healthy child. "Lion-L is growing Linor," Megeatreon said.

"Yes he is, and I know he will be a great help to the Thundercats," Linor said.

"I know he will," Megeatreon said.

Then one night everything changed. Linor was busy doing some work and his wife was cooking and Lion-L was playing. Then an unknown cat broke into the house and Lion-L ran and hid saw the crook mortally injure his parents and Megeatreon came in and fought the crook and the cat was arrested.

Megeatreon was holding the dying Linor's hand. "Megeatreon please take care Lion-L," Linor said. "Promise me, you will raise him well to be a Thundercat, take good care of him, promise me," he said.

"I promise my friend I will watch after your son," Megeatreon said and he cried when his friend died.

Lion-L carefully came out of hiding and ran to Megeatreon who threw his arms around the boy. The boy was crying. "It's going to be okay Lion-L, I promised your father this I will take care of you, and I promise you I will teach you to be a leader and a Thundercat. You will be both, you will the be the lord of the Thundercats, a king and hero in one, I can't be that, but I know you can be," Megeatreon told the boy. "Now come with me you will now live me and I will treat you as my own son," he said.

Lion-L was growing big and strong and learning. He was becoming skilled in leadership and fighting. Then one day when he was 21 years old Megeatreon died and before he died he made Lion-L his heir and the first lord of the Thundercats.

Lion-L was crowned king and was the first one to complete tests of strength, speed, cunning, mind power and evil. "I declare these to be the anointment trials and all new lords or ladies of the Thundercats must go through them if they are the heir to the previous lord to prove they are worthy of their title," Lion-L said.

Everyone had to agree with him and so it was too be done. Lion-L met the girl of his dreams and her name was Lilira and they were married.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-L and Lilira were happily married and ruled Thundera with kindness and justice. They were adored by the people of Thundera. Then on a warm spring day Lilira gave birth to a baby boy. "Let's name him Lion-L after you," Lilira said.

"That is wonderful," Lion-L said.

Lion-L II was growing into a healthy and strong man. He was exploring one day and found something. It was a stone one he has never seen before. It was incredible so he took it home and showed it to his father. "It's amazing son," he said.

"Yes it looks like a cat's eye so let's call the eye of Thundera." Lion-l II said.

"That is a great idea," Lion-l said.

Lion-l II and Thundercats studied the eye and discovered it had amazing powers and granted the Thundercats great new strength. So it was kept at cat's lair as a special treasure.

Lion-L II soon passed the trials and got married and soon his queen was going to have a baby. Then she got sick. Lion-L II didn't know what do he was holding the eye of Thundera wishing his wife and future child would live. The eye of Thundera healed the queen. Then a baby boy a prince with fiery red hair was born. They names him Leo.

Leo grew up and soon became the father of Leon. Leon was the father Cougatha who had the eye of Thundera placed in the sword of omen which Bengali's ancestor made. Soon Lionax came to power and his son Lionard was married and hoping to take power.

But Lionax was unsure because the adviser and his apprentice Jaga saw darkness in Lionard's heart. "You daughter in law is going to birth a child, this child would be best for the heir to the throne," his adviser said.

"I agree," Lionax said.

Then a healthy baby boy was born Lionard and they named him Claudus. Claudus had the same fiery red hair as those in his family. All though the colors of their ancestors was more of an auburn now it was a rich flame color. The advisers said it's because the eye of Thundera healed Leo's mother while she was pregnant and granted the child of the lord of the Thundercats more strength. So the red hair color was part of the healing of the stone and promise and new found responsibility for the new child.

Claudus grew up close to his grandfather while his father never seemed proud of him. Then one night Claudus discovered his grandfather had been murdered. Claudus was saddened and then started training and began the trials. He succeed the last one was the hardest it was against his father the one who helped give him life. He had no choice but to fight him. When his father tried to kill him and killed him.

Claudus was now the lord of the Thundercats and now had new responsibilities. He found a lady who he loved very much named Leona. She was beautiful and kind. Claudus went out of his way to court her. He would leave her presents and talk to her. He wondered if it was doing any good. The Leona kissed his and told him. "I love you,"

Claudus smiled and kissed her back. Then Leona agreed to marry Claudus. They were now lord and lady of the Thundercats.

Soon the most special and incredible of the lord of the Thundercats was going to be born.

To be continued.


End file.
